1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an antenna device which is loaded into an information processing apparatus such as a portable personal computer, to carry out radio communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, communications of various information are carried out by connecting a portable personal computer (hereinafter called PC) to other PCs, peripheral devices, or communication devices. When a PC is made to function as one terminal with respect to a communication network such as a local area network (LAN), the PC has been wire-connected by a LAN cable. However, radio communication using radio has become mainstream because of inconvenience in mobility and connection.
Therefore, PCs with a card and the like, having a radio communication system function such as an antenna, inserted into an external connecting terminal (slot) have been used. However, among portable PCs, built-in radio communication systems have been desired. For portable PCs, reduction in size and weight has been strongly encouraged as well as high durability against damage caused by impact (e.g., dropping or the like).
When the PC has a configuration in which a keyboard side main housing and a liquid crystal display panel side housing are connected rotatably with one or a plurality of hinges, a module for carrying out communication processing or the like in the radio communication system is arranged in the vicinity of the keyboard, and an antenna unit is arranged in the liquid crystal display panel (LCD) side housing, and is connected by a cable passing through the hinges.
As a miniaturized antenna, in Japanese Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 2006-33069, for example, there is disclosed a flat antenna which does not require a matching circuit, and capable of extending bandwidth over a total region from a low-pass side resonant frequency up to a high-pass side resonant frequency.